Life in Black and White
by Alpaca Farm
Summary: Harry is ready to move on after the war, so he, his godfathers, a shunned Draco Malfoy, and his new special friend move where no one would expect. Texas! *Harry will be an artist* Slash OC/Harry OC/Draco SB/Rl YAOI LUV! :D
1. Prologue

_A/N: My "Harry in Texas" fic, for a challenge by BloodyRoseSharpThorn_

The rules:

**1.) Harry has to be slightly effeminate, with long hair.**

**2.) The man must be in his late 30's ( I like Harry with older men.. XD)**

**3.) They must be in Texas.**

**3.)The town must be at least a little homophobic....they are in Texas (and before anyone says anything, I am from Texas, so no one say anything about me being stereotypical, we can be like that DX ) **

**4.)Harry must be no older then 20**

**5.) The reason he goes to Texas can be about anything....just don't make his past too traumatic.**

_**I wont get into the homophobia that much, though. I like effeminate Harry.**_

_**Pairings: OC/Harry **_

_**OC/Draco**_

_**Sirius/Remus**_

_**Ron/Hermione**_

_**Harry is going to be 17 at first, then 18 on his birthday. He will also be a manga-style artist. ^^ Cant help it**_

_**Summary: Harry is ready to move on after the war, so he, his godfathers, a shunned Draco Malfoy, and his new special friend move where no one would expect. Texas!**_

_**Since I have never been there, I will create my own city/town in the state with Oc's and whatnot. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own it! You should know that by now.**_

_**Warnings for this chapter: Basically none**_

_**-**_

_**Prologue **_

Harry closed his trunk and sat on it with a sigh. It was his final moment at Hogwarts. Dumbledore had offered him a job, but he declined. Not only did he not have an interest in teaching, but he thought it would be unfair for all of the other people if he was just handed a job with no reason backing it, only him being the savoir of the wizarding world.

Ron had already left. Things had been rocky between the two ever since the war ended. He had this high and mighty attitude going on about him, always boasting about how he saved Harry and Snape's butt.

Truth is he almost killed them. Harry had figured out that Snape was a spy and they were trying to find one of the Horcruxes. They were making a very hard-to make and dangerous potion that would help them destroy the Horcruxes more properly.

Ron, who had left in a jealous rage again, popped back up, surprising a very jumpy Harry. Harry had accidentally dropped in too much of an ingredient, causing the cauldron to spew its contents all over the boy and Potions Master.

Ron, out of sheer luck, found the antidote and poured it down their unconscious throats.

Ron, the attention hog he was, had remade the whole story, making it seem like he swooped in on a broom and pulled them out of the way in the nick of time.

Ron had gone all Diva on him, and poor Hermione was stuck in the middle. She loved Harry, to the point that she thought of him as a little brother, but she loved her boyfriend. Yes, they had differing personalities, but she just loved him.

Harry shrunk his trunk and put it in his pocket, before making his way down to the dungeons.

-

When he got to Snape's private chambers, he whispered the password and went through the door.

Severus Snape, the Potions Master was leaving also, to take a well-earned break. He was taking a trip around the world, to find Potions ingredients and develop more potions. He was currently working on the Wolvesbane potion, and was close, though he was missing something.

Also in the room was Draco Malfoy. Malfoy had dropped any association with the war a while before it ended. He had to live in hiding, for his parents, and the Order were looking for him. Luckily, Harry knew a certain squib who lived on Privet Drive who gladly helped. Draco, luckily, shared her love of cats. After the war Harry cleared his name and he was now free. However he was scorned wherever he went. He was a traitor to both sides.

Slytherins his age who could not be proven to be Deatheaters shunned him, including the ones he thought were his friends. Harry took him in, and that caused even more problems with Ron. Still, Harry thought that Draco was the only one his age able to completely understand him.

Harry snuck up on the two he had grown to think of as family and made a freaky screaming noise, that made Draco jump and Severus turn around wand in hand.

Harry smiled and flicked his wand, packing all of Severus' things.

"Come on the train leaves soon. Draco and I have to find an empty compartment. And you mister, have to catch a portkey."

Severus Snape just rolled his eyes.

_**-**_

_**A/N: Short but I gotta sleep in a bit or I'll die.**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Poll: What town or city should Harry and the others live in? If you know of any or can suggest some that would be helpful. Note that if you've been there or whatever, its going to be tailored to the story. I just need a place that is close to a famous city or place, but small enough to be peaceful for Harry. ^^**_

_**-**_

_**Chapter 1**_

Harry and Draco sat down in a compartment with Neville Longbottom and his younger girlfriend Luna Lovegood. They had began to go out at the beginning of the year and now were going to spend the Luna's last summer as a student in the country with her father.

Harry and Luna had such a strong relationship with one another, that he was her adopted big brother along with Ginny, who had been the first of the two to figure out that he was not very attracted to women.

Harry had began to go out with Ginny in his sixth year. Though he could admit that going out with Ginny was way better than going out with Cho Chang, he never felt that feeling that people always would say they did when they were with someone they felt romantic feelings for.

Every time he kissed her he would feel like he was kissing his little sister, and that was why they ended up breaking up. Well, maybe the fact that she was getting taller than him helped a little.

After they ended their short, sort of experimental relationship, Ginny had tried to hook Harry up with some girls she thought he would like. But, it seemed that none of the girls he liked in that way. Harry ended up with a lot of new friends though.

While Harry was wondering why he couldn't grow past 5'5*, Ginny was toying with the idea that Harry didn't even like women. She had known Harry for years now, and knew how his mind worked. After having the responsibility of the human population on his shoulders his whole life, he would not want to be the protector of the relationship.

But, Ginny couldn't be sure. Behind his delicate body could be someone ready to protect and cherish, or someone ready to be taken care of.

She decided to test him, knowing that he wouldn't know if he were gay or not. Harry was quite clueless in these kind of things. There was also the chance that he was a ……well he would find that out later on anyways.

Ginny had decided to use some Slytherin tactics. She contacted Fred and George, who had agreed to help her after she begged and reassured them that they were helping Harry.

The twins had slipped Ron a porn Magazine with naked women and other things that Ginny thought were completely inappropriate. It took a full week, but Ron had finally shown Harry the magazine. Ginny had snuck into the alcove where Ron was showing the boys in his dorm the magazine. Why he didn't just show them in their room, Ginny would never know, but she was lucky that Ron was thick enough to show then the magazine in a place she could hide in.

Dean ended up drooling all over the magazine with Ron, Neville just walked away shaking his head, Seamus ran away quickly from the offending sight ( I believe Seamus should be gay in this story), and Harry just nodded and slowly edged away from the hormonal boys holding the magazine and as soon as he turned out of the alcove he ran for his life.

Ginny knew she couldn't be sure if that meant anything, but she did know that it was pretty funny watching Seamus run for his life.

Ginny decided that the perfect way to see what gender Harry liked the most would be to ask him directly. Harry was not very good with hints and whatnot.

So Ginny and Luna cornered Harry in his room when none of the other boys where there. Long story short, Harry ended up tied to a chair and investigated for about an hour, before he finally confessed that he preferred men over women.

When Luna and Ginny released him, Ginny inquired why he didn't tell them and why they had to force it out of them. Harry had explained about how the Dursley's would always go off about those "prissy little poufs" and about how his Aunt would always gossip with her tea friends about their neighbours son. And Harry also explained about, how he wasn't really sure about if he was attracted to anyone, let alone men.

Ginny and Luna assured Harry that, he wouldn't be slenderized by the wizarding world like he thought, though there would be the ones who would object to him being gay. Harry began to think of those two as more of his friends now than Hermione and Ron who, though he loved them both, seemed to be drawing away from him. Which he though understandable, since they were living there own lives.

So Harry, Draco, Neville and the two younger girls were inseparable during Harry's last year. It had taken the other Gryffindors a while to get used to the male blond but Luna immediately accepted him, sealing the deal by stating "The Nargles have been watching over you. You must be special."

So that's how they all ended up the same compartment, on the way home.

Harry didn't know where he was going, but he knew it wouldn't be the Dursley's or Grimmauld Place. Sirius had abandoned the place that had been like second prison to him after Voldemort was destroyed and was planning on finding a new place for him and Remus to live. He promised Harry he would keep his earlier promise of letting him live with his godfather and Harry would be living there until he got his life together. They had allowed Draco to tag along too, knowing the boy had no where to turn. The ministry had confiscated all of the Malfoy money and had placed up strong wards against all of the Malfoy properties, making sure that he wouldn't be able to get in. Draco hadn't done anything during the war, but he was as Malfoy and the ministry apparently distrusted him.

All Harry wondered was where they would be going. Sirius said that he wasn't sure yet, and that he and Remus were staying at the Leaky Cauldron currently. He said that when Harry and Draco arrived that they all would decide together.

-

Harry was jerked from his thoughts when the trained stopped at platform 9 3/4. Harry hadn't realized that he had been out of it for so long. He said his farewells to Ginny, Luna, and Neville, before he and Draco dragged their trunks out of the train and onto the platform.

They made their way over to the apparation points, where Sirius and Remus were waiting for them.

Harry smiled and hugged a beaming Sirius and then Remus. Draco stood awkwardly to the side smiling at the scene, before Sirius went over and hugged him too.

Draco's eyes went wide and he looked at Harry confused. Harry smiled and mouthed that Sirius was rather hug-deprived to him. Draco blinked and then returned the hug tentatively.

After the hug attacks were over the four all apparated to the Leaky Cauldron and settled in for the day.

-

_**A/N: Too Short? Sorry! I need to know what place they are moving to before the chapters get longer. **_

_**Hug Attacks are so fun!**_


	3. NOTICE

**PLEASE READ THIS ^-^**

Hey everyone who is following this story! Sorry I havent updated in a long while, Ive been busy. I'm moving in a few days so I have no internet at the house we are moving out of and I'm using the ancient computer at my grandma's house. Most of the stories I am in the process of updating for you and I'm almost done with the first chapter of a new fic (Neville/Harry fluff fic for those interested). I'll be putting that up monday when the cable and internet is hooked up at our new house (I'm in interior designer mode). Dont hate me D:

You guys are probably used to slow updates anyways, especially you guys with a lot of fics going on at once.

FOR A NEW LIFE READERS:

I'm gonna update yes! I actually had the next chapter written but I dont like it, so I am gonna rewrite it.

FOR FaT READERS:

Same thing as A New Life, except I havent written the chapter yet.

FOR SOMEONE TO LOVE ME READERS:

I've got plans for this story :D dont worry...Harry isnt evil...I hope I never said he was, he's dark, but that doesnt mean he's evil.

FOR PARTY PLANNING READERS:

I will be starting on the sequel soon, even though its farther in the summer here than I expected to be starting.

FOR ALL THE OTHERS:

I'm working on it lol. The new Neville/Harry fic has been occupying my fanfic righting time, plus I've been trying to write a fic about Snape in his sixth year, but its just a thought right now.

:D tell me if you want to know about the new fic when I put it up and I'll send you a message.


	4. Youll live

Hey! I know you guys are probably like "Where have you been miss lady?" Well I have the answer. School, school, school, and school. I've been so involved in school that many things, like fanfiction and a dating life, get pushed to the side. Along with that my writing style has completely changed and I have, for the moment, lost inspiration for these stories on this fanfiction account. My original fiction is suffering also. This does not mean I am quitting them. I just wont be updating any of them until I find the inspiration to spend my precious time completely re-writing them (one at a time) as I still like the ideas I was going with for these stories but I hate how I have written them so far. I have this new policy for myself to not post any fanfic until I have at least written half of it, so I have no excuse not to update for a while.

If you give me actual reviews with real substance, feedback, and needed critique, that will definitely boost my inspiration as I need ideas from multiple points of view. Even if I don't get many of these types of reviews I still will be planning to reconfigure all of these fics, but a little help will make it go faster.

I admit, this will take a while. I have constant projects, current events journals, tennis practice and club meetings to attend so I have very limited free time. However, if you do not completely hate me for leaving you all hanging for so long and have the patience to wait a while you shall be rewarded with some reading material.

I don't know if I may start restarting my incomplete multi-chaptered fics this week, next week, this month, next month or whatever. I'm really gonna plan out everything and carefully characterize and add more flow to my stories and that takes time along with writing them. I have also not decided which story to re-start first, but I may go in chronological order. So that means I may be restarting Fangs and Tears first (which is actually one of my favorite story ideas still). I will warn you when the stories will be changed, chapter by chapter and how the name may be changed. I do think however, I may do Someone to Love me first, since it is both my longest and most read fic and you guys have been so supportive I don't want to keep you waiting.

If you have bravely read through this mess, I shall enlighten you with some good news. Since my multi-chaptered stories will be taking a while to get in order, I probably will be uploading a bunch of one-shots. I may even upload two-shots or three chaptered stories.

I shall give a preview of my new style.

_Harry let the mysterious potion seep into his system and convulsed, almost re-emptying his stomach, but managed to keep it all in. A voice in his head that reminded him much of Hermione, reminded him that it was probably unwise to drink an unknown potion, considering the many things it could be. _

_For all he knew it could be a poison. _

_It probably was a poison considering where he was trapped. Somehow, he found himself unable to worry. He just needed something to swallow. Anything would do. Even if it caused his death at least he would die with something inside of him. _

_As much potion as there was for him to drink, he found himself unable to feel any less empty than before. The continuous pains in his abdomen enraged him and he threw the empty glass vial at the grimy, stone wall. _

_The glass shattered and a shard slashed a side of his cheek. He cursed profusely, but could not find the energy to care. _

_Harry crawled over to the corner that lacked a supply of broken glass and curled into a ball on the cold floor. He let the sleep that suddenly washed over him take over and his last thought before darkness took its hold was that when he woke he still would not be any less tired that he was before._


End file.
